


Vasil`ki

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: эх раз, еще раз





	

Она была восхитительно, божественно прекрасна: сдобренная соусом и кокетливо украшенная кольцами лука-порея, с подрумяненными хрустящими боками, истекающая соком на пышной горке белоснежного риса. Королева пира, главное блюдо праздничного стола. Ее острый свиной дух кружил голову, щекотал ноздри, наполнял рот голодной слюной.

Юри поперхнулся и закашлялся, рывком сел на постели.  
Нашарил мобильник: без пятнадцати три.  
Со стоном рухнул обратно, уставился злобным взглядом в темноту.

Безвольный жирдяй, — пропищал кто-то на ухо издевательским голосом.  
Кацудон, — сладострастно выдохнули в другое ухо.

Юри перевернулся на живот и побился головой о подушку.

Было душно, как перед грозой. Слышно, как ветер за приоткрытым окном играет листвой и надрываются цикады. И как бурчит в пустом желудке.  
— Да пошло оно все, — пробормотал Юри и нащупал очки.

В доме было тихо. Он бесшумно скатился по ступенькам, ловкий и быстрый, как ласка. Вечером Минако-сенсей пировала с Виктором, похвалялась былыми победами, пока ее бывший ученик после изнурительной пробежки давился запаренной капустой. Любым угощениям Минако-сенсей предпочитала крепкое пиво или вино, а мама всегда готовила как на роту солдат, так что в холодильнике наверняка оставалась хотя бы одна порция. 

Пританцовывая от предвкушения, Юри добрался до столовой и притормозил.  
Минако-сенсей спала возле разгромленного стола, заботливо укрытая пледом. Крепко пахло имбирным элем, по полу гуляли сквозняки.  
Он чутко прислушался.  
Со стороны онсена донесся слабый всплеск.  
— Чертов Виктор, — прошептал Юри. Помялся с ноги на ногу, обернулся к кухне с вожделенным холодильником.  
Вздохнул и поплелся к онсену.

— Юри, — расплылся Виктор в улыбке, щедро повел рукой: — Присоединяйся! У меня тут… гм, небольшой пикник.  
— Пикник у него, — бурчал Юри, переступая лужицы. Стекла очков мгновенно запотели, носки промокли. — В три часа ночи.  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — доброжелательно посоветовал Виктор. — Бессонницу как рукой снимет.

Видно все было как днем. Юри подошел и нахохлился, сунул руки в карманы пижамных штанов, обозревая картину ночного пиршества, залитую лунным светом. 

На воде перед Виктором покачивался поднос — пузатый кувшин саке, две чашки, тарелка…  
Юри сдернул очки, протер краем футболки. Нахлобучил на нос.  
Тарелка со свиной отбивной: ломти, нарубленные вкривь и вкось неумелой рукой, в потеках застывшего желтка, с приставшими тут и там комьями риса и квелыми листиками петрушки.  
Ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел, подумал он страстно. С трудом оторвал взгляд.  
Виктор смотрел на него с превосходством, откинув руку на каменный бортик. Подтянул к себе поднос, царственно кивнул на место рядом:  
— Забирайся. Я угощаю.  
Юри еще раздумывал, а пальцы уже теребили завязки штанов. Он дернул футболку через голову, чертыхнулся и выпутал очки.  
— Хороший мальчик, — рассеянно похвалил Виктор, звякая чашками.

— Я не пью, — сказал Юри первым делом, ежась от пробирающего удовольствия. Вода была нестерпимо горячей — особенно сейчас, в летнюю ночь. Жар расслаблял перетруженные мышцы, волнами скатывался вдоль позвоночника, выбивал испарину по всему блаженно занывшему телу.

Виктор развернулся к нему, смерил взглядом: в руках по чашке, в глазах — хмельное веселье.  
— Будешь спорить со своим тренером, наглец?  
Юри насупился. Виктор озорно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты и пить не умеешь?  
Забывшись, Юри попытался поправить очки. Скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что там уметь. Просто я… Не помню потом ничего. Один раз мы с Пхичитом… В общем, мне повезло, что он в ту ночь мобильник где-то посеял, а то бы…  
— Дай-ка угадаю, ты проснулся в постели с шикарной красоткой, а? — Виктор толкнул его локтем.  
Юри мрачно, упрямо смотрел перед собой.  
— Я даже не помню, как тогда в общагу вернулся. Если красотка и была, я об этом ничего не знаю. И не узнаю…  
— Не парься, завтра все расскажу в подробностях, — пообещал Виктор. — Я никогда ничего не забываю.  
— Да что ты, — развеселился Юри.  
— Пей, — отрубил Виктор. — И закусывай. Палочек нет, уж не обессудь.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Юри воровато покосился на кацудон и взял чашку.  
— На брудершафт, — объявил Виктор и ловко переплел с ним руки. — Залпом до дна.  
Юри послушался.  
Пока он таращил глаза и пытался отдышаться, Виктор выдохнул «tyoplaya, zaraza» и звонко расцеловал его в обе щеки — в правую дважды. Подхватил с тарелки толстый ломоть, вставил в его перекошенный рот. Юри благодарно помычал, жуя и едва не давясь, толком не чувствуя вкуса. В горле пекло как в печке, за грудиной полыхал настоящий пожар. Он помахал перед ртом ладонью.  
— Спасибо, — просипел он искренне. — Что это было?  
— Na zdorov`e, — сказал Виктор, наполняя чашки. — Водка. Пшеничная. Сейчас повторим…  
— Больше не буду, — замотал Юри головой, — я пробежку просплю. Виктор!..  
— Витя. Расслабься и отдыхай, я разрешаю.  
— Но завтра…  
— У меня выходной.  
— Да я и без тебя…  
— А ну цыц. — Виктор отвесил в шутку подзатыльник, чуть не макнув его носом в воду. — Я отдыхаю — значит, и ты отдыхаешь. Бери.  
Юри посмотрел на тарелку — оставалось еще целых три ломтя, и взял чашку.

Вторая пошла легче. Он прокашлялся и заел вонючую отраву — на этот раз без спешки. Растягивал ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, как истинный гурман, смаковал каждый ароматный кусочек, преступно быстро тающий во рту.  
— Ну как?  
— Vkusno, — старательно поддел он, жмурясь от кайфа.  
Виктор рассмеялся и постучал себя пальцем по губам.  
Юри слизнул налипший желток, утерся запястьем.  
— Капустки бы сейчас с клюквой, — возведя глаза к небу, внезапно пожаловался Виктор со своим обычным напускным страданием. — Огурчика малосольного, чтоб хрустел, бородинского с салом, горчицей… И борща горячего.  
Он надул губы, как избалованный ребенок. Высвеченные яркой луной, его глаза совершенно невообразимого оттенка сияли и лучились будто бы собственным светом.  
Юри опустил на камень тяжелый затылок, повернул голову, чтобы любоваться было удобнее.  
— Что? — сощурился Виктор, спокойный, насмешливый. Это его умение мгновенно переходить из одного настроения в другое завораживало почище лунного неба.  
— Твои глаза, — честно сказал Юри. — Такого цвета… Они как… как…  
Виктор улыбнулся. Медленно посерьезнел.  
— Vasil`ki, — сказал он непонятно.  
— А?..  
— Как там оно будет… Запамятовал. — Он с досадой защелкал пальцами. — Сорняк, растет среди ржи. Babulya… Моя бабушка так говорила. Что мои глаза голубые, словно…  
— Васильки, — подсказал Юри английское слово.  
— Точно. Бабушка так и звала меня: мой Vasilyok, я обижался. Есть такое имя, знаешь?  
Юри перекатил голову к левому плечу, обратно к правому.  
— Жили-были два брата, Петр и Василий, — негромко начал Виктор. — Старший, Петр, был темноволосым, черноглазым, с тяжелым нелюдимым нравом. Младший, Василий, отличался от него как день от ночи: голубоглазый, с кудрями пшеничного цвета, он был везде первым — и в работе, и на веселой гулянке.  
Как ты, хмыкнул про себя Юри.  
— Старшего брата снедала зависть, — продолжал Виктор проникновенным голосом, — ведь добрый и веселый красавец Василий пользовался всеобщей любовью. И позвал однажды Петр младшего брата на охоту и застрелил его, а тело закопал на поле, что было на краю леса. Вернулся Петр в деревню и сказал людям, что брат погнался за раненым оленем и заблудился в лесу. Целую ночь ходили сельчане по лесу, искали и звали парня. Но поиски оказались безуспешными. А когда наутро они вышли из леса к полю, то увидели, что все оно покрыто невиданными доселе цветами — голубыми, как глаза Василия… V pole maki da vasil`ki, vse oni mne lyuby`, — без перехода затянул он вполголоса, — vasil`ki — glaza tvoi, maki — tvoi guby`.

Юри открыл глаза. Ошалело поморгал.  
— Что это за песня?  
— «Две гитары». Понравилось?  
— Да… О чем она?  
— О любви. Как все песни… Да и к чему слова, когда на небе звезды, — мечтательно протянул Виктор. — Ты у нас и сам как песня, — тихо добавил он. Опять издевался.  
— Спой еще, — попросил Юри, бессмысленно глядя вверх. Без очков он видел не звезды, а какую-то седую пыль. Но было красиво. — Вик… тя. Pozhalujsta?  
Виктор фыркнул.  
— Знаешь русский, а? Хитрец.  
Юри улыбался.  
— Moloko, — выговорил он, проглатывая трудную "эл". — Pyahnitsa, tov… tolchock, toofles, otchkies…  
— …и всякий прочий cal.  
Оба так и покатились со смеху.  
— Надсат, — отсмеявшись, сказал Виктор.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я понял. Смотрел, читал?..  
— Читал.  
— И как тебе?  
— Понравилось, — ответил Юри бездумно. Он все еще улыбался. — Мою собаку звали Вик-тян. Виктор… Как тебя. Вик-тян — это как Витя. Это… В твою честь, — признался он.  
Виктор помолчал.  
— Я все знаю. Сочувствую, — произнес он совсем тихо, и Юри поверил: услышал, прочуял всем нутром это неподдельное сочувствие. Наверное, по-настоящему понять собачника может только собачник.

Виктор откашлялся и продолжил свою песню, странно тревожащую, красивую.  
— Vsya dusha polna toboj, a noch` takaya lunnaya…  
Тягучие русские слова, непонятные и непроизносимые, падали прямо в сердце, били под дых, так что дыхание терялось. Как будто он снова выматывает себя на катке, наказывает за все сразу до тех пор, пока не рухнет на лед без сил, без мыслей и чувств. «E`h, raz, da eshhyo raz», — выводил Виктор припев глубоким чистым баритоном, и Юри шевелил губами следом за ним: «Eshhyo mnogo, mnogo raz».  
— Smolkli struny` v tishine, na serdce trevoga, — понизил Виктор голос до волнующей, вибрирующей хрипотцы, — nagadali karty` mne dal`nyuyu dorogu…  
Юри всхлипнул.  
— Эй. — Виктор протянул руку, дотронулся до щеки мокрыми пальцами. Обнял за плечо, привлек к себе. — Вот те раз… Ну что ты… — Он опять рассмеялся, легко и необидно. — Смешной ты… Славный. Ю-у-ури… Ну всё, всё… хватит.

Он нес какую-то ласковую несуразицу, то и дело сбивался на родной язык, и Юри успокаивался от этих нежных убаюкивающих интонаций, щемящий комок в горле таял, пока не пропал совсем. Он шмыгнул носом напоследок, с облегчением вздохнул. Утерся кулаком, как маленький. Виктор не убирал руку, непонятным образом голова очутилась на его плече, твердом, горячем. Удобно, и приятно пахнет его духами: стылой осенней горечью, близкой зимой.

Как же я буду теперь без тебя, подумалось вдруг безучастно, без грусти и привычной глубокой печали.  
Луна спряталась за облаком, стало еще уютнее и тише. Вода в фонтане струилась с беспечным журчанием, уносила глупые вопросы прочь, прогоняла тоску.

— Horrorshow, — прошептал Юри и почувствовал, как Виктор улыбнулся ему в макушку.  
— Horoshij mal`chik, — сказал он тоже шепотом и чмокнул в волосы.  
Они помолчали еще немного.  
Виктор вздохнул и подгреб к себе поднос.  
— Давай-ка na pososhok и баиньки.  
Юри лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Na… что?  
— По последней, — объяснил Виктор, разливая остатки. — В стародавние времена гостю на прощанье вручали посох и ставили на него полную стопку. Если гость проливал вино, ронял стопку, не доносил до рта, то его полагалось оставить ночевать.  
— Думаешь, я пьяный, да? — обиделся Юри и громко икнул, прикрыл рот ладонью. — Из… вини.  
— Да ты же совсем сомлел, чудак.  
В голосе прозвучала насмешка — такая нежная, теплая, что обижаться расхотелось.  
— Н-неправда.

Юри выпрямился, потряс головой. Дом вместе с онсеном и небом накренился вправо, затем влево, но устоял. Луна вылезла из-за облаков, расплывчатая и яркая, как холодное солнце.

Он лихо выпил до дна и умудрился не выронить чашку, нетвердой рукой поставил на поднос. Покосился вопросительно.  
— Закусывай, — кивнул Виктор, выдохнул в сторону и опрокинул в себя водку. Прижал к губам кулак, подмигнул. Юри только головой покачал в немом восхищении.  
Бережно подцепил предпоследний ломоть, собрал с тарелки побольше подливки. Виктор наблюдал за ним молча, странно. Как пес в ожидании команды.  
Юри откусил совсем крохотный кусок, следом еще и еще. Не в силах удержаться, замычал с полным ртом, обсасывая пальцы.  
— Поросенок… — пробормотал Виктор. — Как ешь, так и любишь — слыхал такое?  
— Нет, — проглотив, мотнул головой Юри.  
— Доешь? — предложил Виктор со знакомой хрипотцой, неизъяснимо притягательной. Юри сфокусировал взгляд.  
Увидел прямо под носом последний ломоть. Виктор держал его в руке, соус сползал к запястью блестящими масляными каплями. Юри машинально облизнулся. Вытянул шею, вобрал холодную мякоть в рот.

Глаза закрылись от удовольствия. Он опустил голову и въедался с увлечением, как бывало после сложной тренировки или в конце неудачного дня, когда никто тебя не увидит, нелюдимого одиночку, никому не интересного, даже самому себе. Бесподобный сочный мясной вкус; теплые пальцы, гладкие, изнеженные… Юри провел языком на пробу — и не захотел останавливаться. Поднял взгляд. Виктор не сводил с него глаз: широко раскрытые, неподвижные, сейчас они казались глубокими и синими, как небо перед рассветом. 

Теперь Юри не спешил. Он съел все до крошки и принялся вылизывать руку как следует: собирал соус подчистую, спускался губами до самой ладони, раздвигал костяшки языком и проходился между ними дрожащим кончиком, стараясь не упустить ни одной капли. Пальцы под его работающим языком мелко тряслись. Собственные ладони сводило от желания обхватить запястье, прикоснуться к этой коже, такой же бело-розовой и невозможной, как снег в начале апреля…

Тяжело дыша, он отстранился.  
Виктор глотнул, кадык дернулся вдоль горла вверх-вниз; повел головой, откидывая с глаз челку. Льняные пряди взлетели и опали, легкие, посеребренные лунным светом. Мягкие… Наверняка мягкие. Проверить захотелось нестерпимо, не просто потрогать, а зарыться всей ладонью по-настоящему, сжать в кулаке…  
Он поднял руку, вода закапала с жадно согнутых пальцев. Полотенце Виктора лежало на камне за его правым плечом. Юри привстал, кое-как дотянулся — и едва не ушел под воду с головой.

— Оп… Поймал, — рассмеялся Виктор и оборвал смешок. Юри сосредоточенно вытирал руки, обсушивал каждый палец, распаренные подушечки. Поднял удовлетворенный взгляд и понял, что сидит у Виктора на коленях. 

Чужие ладони напряглись, спустились с его талии на бедра, да там и остались.  
Так даже удобнее, решил Юри мельком. Шлепнул полотенце подальше, уперся одной рукой в камень, все норовивший ускользнуть куда-то вбок. Поерзал, устраиваясь с комфортом, развел бедра шире. 

— Chto zh ty` tvorish`-to, — прошептал Виктор сдавленно, задышал носом. Его глаза закрылись, между бровей пролегли морщинки, четкие тени от ресниц искажали красивое, знакомое до мельчайшей черточки лицо, делали его чужим.

Юри озадаченно покусывал губы. Его пальцы вздрагивали возле желанной цели, спутанные пряди соблазнительно перебирал ветер. Оглушительно журчала вода, кровь стучала в висках — и туго, отчетливо пульсировала внизу живота.

Он почти дотронулся, и в этот миг осознание обрушилось, обжигая щеки, захлестнуло стыдом. Юри так и обмер с протянутой рукой, с бешено бьющимся сердцем.

Протрезвел — медленно, тяжело. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, опустил руку на плечо: он хотел извиниться, вскочить и уйти, но пальцы сжались сами собой. Под ладонью бугрились мускулы, гладкие, твердые как железо. Безотчетно он переместил ладонь на грудь, коснулся большим пальцем соска и чуть не ахнул от изумления. Неправдоподобно нежно: кожа здесь была совсем тонкой, почти неощутимой. Он с наслаждением обвел розовую ареолу одной подушечкой, задел ногтем, и Виктор резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Юри смотрел зачарованно, царапал сосок, пока тот не затвердел как камешек. Тонкая кожа съежилась, налилась горячим, рот наполнился слюной.

Он склонился, приник к соску с жадностью, втянул с голодным низким стоном. Прикусил дрожащими от напряжения зубами.  
Ладони Виктора смяли ягодицы. Пальцы впивались, удерживали на месте, точно поймали в капкан. Юри разогнулся и едва не повалился на него, уперся в бортик второй рукой.

— Играть со мной вздумал, — процедил Виктор ласково, слегка задыхаясь. Ледяные глаза жестко смотрели сквозь упавшие пряди, выворачивали душу, видели его насквозь.  
— Я не… — выговорил Юри непослушными губами, уронил голову ему на плечо. Бестолково попытался вдохнуть глубже и застонал. — Не…

Они оба застыли, быстро переводя дыхание, скованные общей дрожью и одной на двоих, без слов понятной жаждой. Еще секунда — и плотное, спаянное намертво бездвижие стронулось. 

Ни слова, ни единого лишнего звука: только мерный плеск воды, неуловимое покачивание, еле заметные толчки. И дерганое, нетерпеливое, злое биение крови там, где они почти задевали друг друга. Хотелось прижаться, влепиться всем телом; до ломоты в зубах, до немого крика, раздиравшего горло. Виктор тянул на себя, Юри сопротивлялся как мог, упирался руками в камни, мокрым лбом в плечо, и все равно продвигался вперед — еще ближе, еще теснее. Дышать было нечем, едкие капли заливали глаза. Когда удавалось разлепить веки, он видел бело-розовую кожу так близко, что ощущал, какой бы она была под ладонью. Гладкая на шее, между ключиц, соленая от пота, не смытого водой. Шершавая на подбородке, над верхней губой… Юри мог бы целовать его, как хотел всегда, с самого первого раза. Гладить спину от затылка до ямок на гибкой пояснице, так же вминаться ладонями, тянуть к себе, пока он не выгнется навстречу, предлагая себя… Тереться об него, безжалостно продавливать ударами бедер — до болезненно сладкого спазма, до горячего взрыва.

Нервы не выдержали, он сорвался и глухо зарычал, вывернулся из цепких рук, выдернул себя из воды рывком, выскакивая на мокрый бортик. Поскользнулся и упал на колено, пальцы шарили по камням, в панике нащупывали полотенце.

Виктор запрокинул к нему голову: выражения глаз не разобрать в тени, скулы потемнели от румянца.

— Не смотри, — захрипел Юри, лихорадочно дергая кулаком, — не смо…

Он охнул и зажмурился, по лицу ударило невесть откуда всплывшее воспоминание, непристойное и по-детски невинное: испачканные впервые пальцы пахнут тошнотворно и сладко, постер на стене, купленный на все карманные деньги, расплывается за дрожащей пеленой.

Он распахнул глаза и подавился чужим именем. Кончал под неотрывным взглядом в упор — мучительно сильно, кусая губы и содрогаясь, выталкивая в полотенце горячее, скользкое.

Неловко рухнул набок, простонал имя в последний раз. Его еще встряхивало от удовольствия и облегчения, ткань полотенца обжимала обостренно чувствительную кожу. Он разомкнул пальцы, судорожно вдохнул. Выдохнул и затрясся в приступе слабого смеха. 

Неизвестно, сколько валялся так, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, пока все вокруг не провалилось куда-то и не всплыло снова, чтобы опять сдвинуться с места, закачаться из стороны в сторону. Юри хотел остановить эту спятившую карусель, но получался только прерывистый вздох.

— У тебя истерика, — невнятно сказал Виктор.  
— Какая еще Эрика, — трезво удивился Юри. Обхватил его за шею крепче, сцепил пальцы. — У меня есть только ты.

Внутри зрело что-то бесшабашное, отчаянное, так что молчать было невозможно, и он решился: забормотал сбивчиво и горячо обо всем подряд. О своей несбыточной мечте, которая так скоропостижно сбылась и перевернула все с ног на голову, о нарядном платье сестры, которое он стащил давным-давно, чтобы смастерить себе костюм как у недосягаемого кумира, единственного, самого лучшего на свете. Даже о постерах, которые хранили его грязные секреты; немые свидетели постыдной любви, запрятанной так глубоко и надежно, что теперь он смог почти безболезненно от нее отречься.

— Ненавижу японский язык, — пропыхтел Виктор в ответ на его излияния. Карусель затормозила у кровати, в щеку ударила подушка, одеяло окутало теплым облаком. 

Юри осоловело, непонимающе моргал. Ему было одновременно жарко и холодно, кровать-предательница тоже потихоньку превращалась в карусель. А он так и не сказал главное.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста… я хочу… Мне надо, — зашептал он, путаясь в английских словах, — Витя, — позвал жалобно в голос — и понял, что остался один. 

Я остался один, повторил он себе горестно. Захотелось плакать, потом опять стало смешно. Он хихикнул с закрытыми глазами, слабо взбрыкнул под одеялом, борясь с приятной сытой истомой.

Дверь отворилась и задвинулась; Вик-тян, узнал он невесомую поступь, но сил поднять голову не было. Он выпростал ладонь, хлопнул рядом с собой, и матрас прогнулся, застонали пружины.

Нет, это никак не мог быть Вик-тян.  
Маккачин, сообразил он, когда почуял запах духов, и все равно обрадовался. Пальцы погрузились в собачью шерсть, он растерянно улыбался сквозь слезы и перебирал ее, длинную и чудесно мягкую. Шею и плечо обжигали частые выдохи, матрас быстро и грубо трясся, как будто Маккачин тоже обрадовался и поэтому так яростно колотит хвостом. На голый бок шлепнулась теплая вязкая слюна, и еще, сползла по животу; все остановилось, и Юри очутился в холодной пустоте. Привстал на локте, слепо озираясь, и нечаянно угодил раскрытыми губами прямиком в собачий нос. Упругий, скользко-соленый, как…

— Фу, — капризно хныкнул он, повалился на постель, отплевываясь сквозь смешки. Маккачин полез извиняться, щекотно вылизывал то живот, то перепачканный рот. Юри уворачивался и задыхался от беззвучного хохота, на секунду гладкий язык жадно скользнул между его смеющихся губ — и пропал прежде, чем он смог открыть глаза. 

В комнате никого не было, в окно сочился серенький утренний свет. Дождь мягко стучал по карнизу. 

Юри стало не по себе. Во рту стоял странный вкус; он знал, что объелся кацудона, и что ему не жить на тренировке, если узнает Виктор; а вот что было потом, он не помнил совсем.

Он свернулся калачиком, зажмурился. Потянул на озябшее плечо одеяло, сбившееся в ногах. 

Мысли ускользали, бессвязные, спутанные, как старые папины лески на антресоли. Разберусь завтра, отмахнулся он беззаботно. Легкий звон в пустой голове то и дело пропадал за переливами романса, услышанного в каком-то телешоу или на катке. Слова он тоже успел позабыть, зато мотив впитался в память, привычную к сотням мелодий, среди которых бывает так трудно найти ту самую, единственную.

Юри почти собрался встать, наиграть ее на всякий случай, чтобы запомнить наверняка, но забыл и об этом. Он увидел золотистую рожь в голубых цветках; бескрайнее поле меркло перед закрытыми глазами, таяло во тьме, пока не осталось только смутно знакомое: _vasil`ki_. Потом исчезло и оно, ушло навсегда вместе с горечью осени, утонуло во сне — глубоком, как печаль, и счастливом, как самая долгожданная встреча.


End file.
